


Nothing New Or Odd

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Overthinking, Sleepy Cuddles, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: He and Suga have slept in the same bed before. Granted, they weren’t adults at the time and he didn’t have a massive crush on them but still, it wasn’t new. It wasn’t odd. Not really. Or was it?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinted, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Kudos: 3





	Nothing New Or Odd

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

There was nothing new or even odd about this situation. He and Suga have slept in the same bed before. Granted, they weren’t adults at the time and he didn’t have a massive crush on them but still, it wasn’t new. It wasn’t odd. Not really. Or was it? No. No, it wasn’t. 

But was he the odd one? Was it creepy to be sleeping with one of your best friends while holding a secret crush? Maybe a little. Probably made worse by the fact that Suga was a cuddler. 

Was it wrong to let - and enjoy - the fact that your secret crush is pressed against your side, their leg hooked over your waist and their head buried in your shoulder? Okay yeah, that makes him sound a little creepy. But Suga always sleeps like this. It’s why Daichi refused to share his bed with them. 

Okay, so maybe it had more to do with choosing between Kuroo or Suga and everyone knows Daichi would prefer sharing a bed with Kuroo than anyone else here but… Yeah… 

Oh god he’s totally overthinking this whole situation, isn’t he? He should be relaxing, sleeping like everyone else by now. Instead, he’s slowly freaking out and - Yelping as a hand raised before smacking against his chest, Asahi’s whole body flinched. Suga, completely unaffected by his jolt, cuddled close again as they sleepily grumbled at him. “You’re thinking too much. Smell the smoke from here. Sleep you dingus. Freak out tomorrow.”


End file.
